


Daffodil and A Birthday Present

by tinymacuser1998



Series: Jonathan Byers Learning How to Date [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vouyerism, and there's a cat named daffodil, essentially, idk what it's called, this is stupid and I'm stupid, voyerism, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinymacuser1998/pseuds/tinymacuser1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We should plan something," Steve said wistfully, "y'know, for when she gets back, since we missed her birthday."<br/>Jonathan wrapped his hands below his lips before pulling off, which made Steve shudder. Then, he dragged his hand across his mouth and looked up.<br/>"What do you have in mind?" he asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warning: Steve gets into fights because he has death wishes and I live out my violent tendencies through this trash child

"We should plan something," Steve said wistfully, "y'know, for when she gets back, since we missed her birthday."  
Jonathan wrapped his hands below his lips before pulling off, which made Steve shudder. Then, he dragged his hand across his mouth and looked up.  
"What do you have in mind?" he asked.  
Steve sighed, and hit his head on the back of the car, "I was just talking. You didn't have to stop."  
Jonathan's stomach swooped and he looked back to where his fingers had a cuckhold around Steve's dick.  
"Oh," he said.  
Steve sighed again and tipped Jonathan's head back. He leaned forward and gave Jonathan a kiss on the lips.  
"Don't listen to me," Steve said, tracing his thumb over Jonathan's cupid's bow, "I'm being stupid and sarcastic and I miss Nance."  
Nancy had gone to Girl's State over spring break. And, while the opportunity was incredible, her absence left Jonathan and Steve a little high and dry.  
It wasn't the worst thing in the world; she'd be back in three days, anyways. But Steve was getting impatient. He got into a fight with a linebacker earlier in the week that had called Jonathan a faggot in study hall, so Steve was now sporting a bruise high on his right cheek bone. Jonathan had invited him over to try and get his mind off things, but that quickly diffused into Steve getting a blowjob.  
Not that Jonathan was complaining.  
Jonathan took the pad of Steve's thumb into his mouth and said around it, "Don't be. What did you have in mind?"  
Steve's breath hitched and he leaned back. "I don't know, dude, I was just talking."  
Jonathan shook his head and bit into his finger, which made Steve make a little whining noise.  
"I don't believe that," Jonathan said, feeling pleased that he'd gotten a handle on being seductive, at least to an extent, "I think you know exactly what you want to do."  
Steve's hips stuttered. He was getting close, so Jonathan slipped back down and took his cock in his mouth. Steve buried his fingers in his hair and melted underneath him.  
"She, um," Steve started.  
Jonathan looked up at him through his eyelashes. Steve threw his head back and thrust forward once before Jonathan held his hips down with his forearms.  
"What does she want?" Jonathan asked, slipping off to catch his breath.  
Steve whined, so Jonathan quickly got back to sucking.  
"S-she wants to see us fuck," Steve panted, "she's asked me about it before."  
Steve's dick slipped out of Jonathan's mouth in surprise, which was unfortunate because Steve chose that exact moment to come.  
Jonathan dragged his sleeve across his face when Steve was finished, and stood up, brushing off the knees of his jeans before barracking Steve in with his arms.  
"I'll see what I can do."

Under Jonathan's bed, there was a shoebox with three things in it: a box of condoms, which Joyce had bought him when she started to have an inkling that Steve and Nancy weren't "just friends", a bottle of lotion, and a pamphlet on safe gay sex (again, Joyce's doing).  
The entire thing was roughly an AIDS PSA, but since Jonathan wouldn't even consider having sex without a condom, he had thought it useless until he got to the back end which roughly described the footwork of comfortable gay sex in the sort of frankness that most straight Sex Ed had.  
It was a relief at the time, but now, as he stood in from of the register with an enema kit and a bottle of lube in his hand, he felt nothing but nervous.  
The cashier had rung him up without so much as blinking, Jonathan paid in cash (double bagging as to make sure no one saw the contents) and ran out to the car. He clutched his purchases to his chest and took deep breaths, preparing for the half hour ride home before getting in his car.  
His hands were too shaky to get the keys in the ignition, so Jonathan rested his head in his arms on the steering wheel and willed himself to calm down.  
He didn't know why he was so nervous. It wasn't like it was the first time he'd ever put something in his ass. Maybe it was just the thought of Nancy watching, like it was going to be some sort of performance.  
Jonathan miserably eyed the bag on the passenger's seat before looking up again, where a particular store caught his eye.  
He put his keys in his pockets before getting out of the car again.

Her parents didn't allow Steve and Jonathan to pick her up at the airport or see her at all that weekend. In fact, the only reason Jonathan knew that Nancy loved the little kitten he had got her (a small, white Persian that Steve bought a yellow collar for) was because Will told him on Saturday when he came back from the Wheeler's house.  
So they didn't see her until that Monday, when school ended and she ran into his arms.  
"He's wonderful!" she screamed into his neck, "I fed milk last night and he sleeps at the foot of my bed!"  
She detached from Jonathan's arms when Steve came over, giving him a similar hug and a kiss on the lips. He spun her around before greeting Jonathan.  
"I hope he's doing alright," Jonathan said, "the cashier at the pet store said his name is Daffodil, by the way, but you can rename him."  
Nancy shook her head, "Daffodil's an awesome name! But the certificate said he was from Indianapolis. What were you doing there?"  
Jonathan blanched.  
"Getting stuff for my present, babe," he said, kissing her shoulder, "I got into a tussle, so I was grounded and couldn't get it, myself."  
Nancy raised her eyebrow, "But Jonathan's card said you got the collar."  
Steve rolled his eyes and opened the passenger's side door, "He would lie to save face for me. Now let's go see your actual present."

Jonathan had cleaned his room for roughly three hours the night before, and had never been as thankful for his own obsessiveness than the moment, when Nancy sat on his bed with the blue skirt of her sundress pooled out around her legs.  
"What did you want to show me?" She asked, looking up at Steve and Jonathan with her noise pointed up curiously.  
Steve kneeled down next to her legs and put his head in her lap before saying, "Remember what you told me, the night before we asked Jonathan out?" Steve asked.  
Nancy's eyes flashed, and she said, "You mean when I told you we should ask out Jonathan?"  
Jonathan snorted from where he was, grabbing the lube and condoms from where he'd hidden them in the closet.  
"No, the other thing," Steve said, annoyed, "when you told me you wanted to see me fu-"  
Nancy covered Steve's mouth and hissed, "Babe, he is right there."  
Jonathan turned around and walked to the bed, sitting next to Nancy and holding her hand.  
Steve licked her palm, which made Nancy pull her hand away and scream "gross!" but Steve continued.  
"Chill," He said, "I told Jonathan, and he was keen on the idea, too."  
Jonathan shyly pushed a condom wrapper into her hand and said, "Happy birthday."  
Nancy blinked and said, "Are you really doing this?"  
He nodded, and Steve said, "Yeah, Nancy. You're getting dinner and a show, tonight."  
Nancy's eyes lit up and she said, "That's what I like to hear."  
So Jonathan pulled his shirt over his head and tossed the little bottle of lube onto the bed, which Steve picked up and shook.  
"Are you sure you don't want me to do this?" Steve asked.  
Jonathan felt his face heat up, and he shook his head. He kicked off his jeans before setting a knee on the bed, and Nancy scooted back until she was leaning against the wall.  
"Just let him do his thing, Steve," she said, patting a spot next to her.  
Steve crawled over and put his arm around her shoulders, and Jonathan felt his dick swell.  
"We're ready," Steve said after a minute, "not to sound impatient or-"  
Nancy elbowed him in the ribs before turning to Jonathan and saying, "Take your time."  
Jonathan nodded and hooked him thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and pulling down.  
He was embarrassed to find that he was already half-hard, but Steve wolf-whistled before he could panic. Nancy shushed Steve, which made Jonathan smile.  
Steve threw the lube at him, which Jonathan caught and fumbled with for a minute before getting the cap off. He looked up and Nancy was staring at him with anticipation. Steve just looked at him expectantly.  
Jonathan covered his pointer finger with it and wrapped his other hand around his dick before saying, "Okay, I'm going to do it."  
Nancy whispered, "Then do it," and Jonathan slipped the point of his finger into himself with a groan.  
He was still wet from when he had pressed himself earlier, locked in the staff bathroom while Steve guarded the door. It has been embarrassing, almost, to know that Steve had been listening to him and he still got hard, but he felt so loose and wet and ready afterwards that he almost asked if they should grab Nancy and skip.  
Jonathan slipped his finger all the way in and moaned pathetically. He lowered his hips until the were on the bed and started fucking his hand in and out of himself.  
Nancy sighed when he started to do that, so he opened his eyes to look at her and Steve.  
Steve looked so shocked. Jonathan could see that his eye were opened so wide that he could see the whites all around the irises. With one of his hands he was pressing down into his lap, while the other was interlocked with Nancy's.  
Nancy was biting her lip and staring at Jonathan with half-opened eyes. The hand she wasn't holding Steve's with was shamelessly rubbing at her panties, a pink pair with a white trim and bow on the front, and Jonathan could already see the wet spot forming under her fingers.  
"You should touch her," Jonathan said, surprised at how hoarse his own voice sounded, "Steve, please."  
Steve snapped out of his trance and let go of her hand, fumbling to in between her legs and pushing her fingers aside. He didn't even bother to take them off, but instead just pushed the crotch to the side until his fingers could slip in. Jonathan saw her red-brown curls peek through, and he groaned.  
"Add another," Steve whispered to Jonathan with his head pillowed on Nancy's breasts, "please, I need to get in you."  
Jonathan leaned over and pressed his chest into the mattress, moaning obscenely as he pulled out, added more lubricant, and then slid both his pointer and middle finger back in.  
Nancy gasped and Jonathan pressed his forehead down.  
Steve started to talk again.  
He said to Nancy, "You should've seen how he looked when I told him you wanted this. His eyes were so bright. I came all over his face."  
Nancy whined.  
"You're extrapolating," Jonathan said shakily. He started scissor omg his fingers and he could feel sweat starting to puddle in his lower back, "I was surprised, but my eyes weren't bright, I think."  
Jonathan let go of his dick and put his forearm above his head. It felt like a breath of fresh air, but he automatically bucked into the friction of the blankets on his bed before pulling his knees more under himself. He didn't want to come yet.  
It was a real danger, though, when he looked back up at Nancy and Steve. Steve had two fingers inside of her and was about to add a third, which Jonathan could tell, because Steve had pulled down the top of Nancy's dress and was mouth at her nipple to ease tension.  
Nancy looked so far gone, though. He was panting with her mouth open, face red, and one hand on Steve's face to hold him to her. The other was in between her own legs and playing with her clit, Jonathan knew.  
He added a third finger and brushed his prostate, causing him to shout while precum leaked down his dick.  
"You should've seen him earlier, Nance," Steve said shakily, holding Jonathan's gaze out of the corner of his eye, "he got all ready at lunch. Got all loose for me. I could hear him the entire time, standing outside the door. And you know what I did, Nancy? I sucked him off, right there in the teacher's lounge. I wanted to fuck him so badly, Nancy, but I also wanted this to be my first time."  
Steve put a third finger in Nancy at the same time Jonathan added his fourth, and he wondered if he looked as strung out as Nancy.  
Her face was the fire engine red that they became whenever she was trying not come yet. It went all the way down to her chest, and, Jonathan knew that if her dress was completely off, it would reach her stomach and eventually her thighs after she came. Oh, how Jonathan wanted her to come. He wanted to lick it off her thighs while he clenched around his own fingers.  
He tried to reiterate this, but his words were garbled. It all came out as a startled moan, and then Jonathan was coming in long hot spurts on his stomach and chest.  
Everyone paused. Steve and Nancy were still and silent while Jonathan rode out his orgasm, screaming out half in frustration. Dammit, he wanted to wait.  
When it was over and Jonathan was panting into his forearm, his dick was still hard and he felt like a loser. He didn't want to meet Nancy and Steve's eyes, so he collapsed onto the mattress and buried his head his arms.  
After a minute, he felt a hand on his shoulder, trying to push at him. He let himself go, and Steve was hovering over him when he opened his eyes back up.  
"You're still hard," Steve noticed, and Jonathan almost teared up before jerking his head away and staring at Nancy's ankle.  
"I'm so sorry," Jonathan whispered.  
Steve pshawed and said, "Sorry? Why- oh, wait, are you finished?"  
Jonathan looked back and raised an eyebrow at him, "You'd still want to fuck me after that?"  
Steve looked utterly confused before bursting out laughing, grabbing Jonathan's face in his hands and kissing him sloppily on the lips.  
"You're an idiot. A fucking moron," Steve said, bumping their foreheads, "I'll take you if you'll let me."  
"Please let him," Nancy squeaking from beyond Jonathan's sight, "please, please, please."  
Jonathan sighed, smiled, and nodded his head. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan looked up, and she was like an angel on earth. Her top was still pulled down and her face was red. He could feel her blush emulating to where his chin was rested on her thighs.  
> "Give me twenty," Jonathan said, surprised at how deeply his voice sounded, "we can go again."

Steve kissed Nancy when she handed him the condom, and again when she slipped it on for him. All the while, Jonathan laid back, almost in a daze.   
Nancy pulled him back to pillow his head in her thighs before Steve went down his body, pouring a generous amount of lube into his dick and over Jonathan's hole, which was cold and made him shiver.   
But when Steve aligned himself and pushed in,  
holy fuck.   
It felt so painful, at first. Steve wasn't unreasonably large or anything, but the blunt head of it pressing into Jonathan almost made him feel like he was being split in two. He was afraid that he hadn't stretched himself out enough until he willed himself to relax, and the pain just became an incessant burn.   
"Wait," Nancy said, grabbing Steve's shoulder, "wait, stop. Stop!"  
Steve paused, though it looked painful for him to do so. Steve tried to pull out, but Jonathan made a deep, guttural noise and shook his head.   
"What do you need?" Nancy asked worriedly, "Tell us what you need, Jonathan."  
"Slow down," he wheezed, "just slow it down, Steve."  
Steve panted, "Yeah, okay. I can- yeah."  
He heard the lid of the lube snap again, and felt the cold of it on his body again, but Steve had just rubbed it around his shaft before pushing once more.   
Nancy stroked Jonathan's face, and he looked up at her. Her eyes were worried but her mouth was open in the way it got when she was studying for a test, so Jonathan just turned his head to the side and kissed her thigh while Steve pushed in, inch by inch.   
It didn't hurt by the time Steve had gotten half way, and the rest of it was going at a snail's pace, so Jonathan raised his leg until his calf was around Steve's lower back, and he pulled him in.   
There was a low noise that came out of Steve's throat when he bottomed out, and Jonathan almost sighed to match it until Steve readjusted and just nearly brushed his prostate. Jonathan jumped.   
"What is it?" Nancy asked, "Jonathan!"  
"Nothing! Nothing," Jonathan cried out, before looking at Steve, who looked so guilty and startled for a moment, "just- yeah, that felt alright."  
He grabbed Jonathan's hips with shaky hands and did a short little thrust. At the wrong angle, the first time, but the second was perfect, and Jonathan arched his back.   
"Do you like that?" Steve asked shakily, "I do, too."  
And then he pulled out and out and out, until Jonathan thought he was going to pull out all the way, and thrust in again. Jonathan moaned, and Nancy smoothed a hand over his chest.   
"That's it," she whispered, "does it feel good?"  
Jonathan whined when Steve pushed in again, and nodded up at Nancy.   
"Oh, you're crying," She said, brushing a tear away with his thumb.   
"Feels so good," Jonathan managed while Steve slammed into him.   
Nancy looked up at Steve and asked, "How's it from you're end?"  
Jonathan looked, and Steve was sweaty and red and biting his lip. He flipped his head back so his hair was out of his eyes, and sighed, "He's so tight. You couldn't possibly imagine."  
Nancy nodded, looking to be deep in thought before turning back to Jonathan and smoothing his hair away from his forehead.   
"Can I make a request?" She asked, and Steve's hips stuttered to a stop which caused Jonathan to sob.  
"Let's hear it," Steve said, and Nancy all of a sudden became bashful. She brought her hand to her face and smiled into it before shaking her head.  
"Ah, never mind," she said.  
Steve leaned forward, which pitched Jonathan's face further into her lap. Nancy's hips rolled.   
"I want to," she started, rolling her hips when Jonathan bit the sensitive skin of her thigh, "fuck, please..."  
Steve snapped his hips forward, which caused Jonathan to cry out.   
She pulled her underwear down and Jonathan buried his face in her. She pushed his face down and rode it, sighing like it was some kind of relief. When Steve hit his prostate again, his nose accidentally brushed her clitoris and she came in his mouth, and he followed soon after that.   
Jonathan's dick felt hypersensitive when he was finished, and Steve bumping into his prostate was making him hard again. It was almost painful.   
So he reached behind himself and pulled Steve flush to him, arching his back and clenching. Steve made a choked off noise and laid flush against him.   
"Fuck," Jonathan said, "Holy fuck. Did you come?"  
"He did," Nancy confirmed, petting Jonathan's hair, "thank you. Thank you both."  
Jonathan looked up, and she was like an angel on earth. Her top was still pulled down and her face was red. He could feel her blush emulating to where his chin was rested on her thighs.  
"Give me twenty," Jonathan said, surprised at how deeply his voice sounded, "we can go again. I'll do you, this time."  
Steve made a dubious noise and Nancy leaned back into Jonathan's pillows.   
"You're going to kill us," Steve murmured into the top of his back.  
Nancy nodded.   
"You really are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're all so eager for these updates and I love it

**Author's Note:**

> I like to call this one "I'm obsessed with this pairing and illustrating previous threesome experiences and working through insecurities via their sex life please don't sue me Netflix: the musical."  
> Also,  
> Doesn't Nancy deserve a kitten thumbs up if you agree and don't forget to check out my tumblr for more Stranger Things content and miscellaneous. It's tinymacuser1998


End file.
